


we fell in love in the morning sun as the hours slipped away

by stardustednewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angsty-ish, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Newt’s Paradise, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: Thomas visits Newt in his Heaven.





	we fell in love in the morning sun as the hours slipped away

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a rewrite to my other fic “Heaven”. I’ve added stuff on and made it so the characters actually match the canon ones.

Newt’s laying in a hammock, dozing off as it swings gently back and forth. He had no need to work now, due to his recent demise, and he was enjoying his time in his Heaven: the Glade. There were others here. Others like Chuck, Alby, and Winston. They were less organized than they had been when they were alive. There was no need to worry about survival since they were all technically dead.   
As Newt’s eyes drifted closed for the fifth time for the past hour, he decided to take a walk to the Deadheads. As he left the comfort of the hammock, he wobbled a bit on his legs for they had fallen asleep due to his laziness.   
Newt began his walk, yes walk because he didn’t have his limp anymore, he began to think. He thought about a lot of things now since he had eternity to do whatever he wanted. He thought about Tommy and Minho and how they were fairing in Paradise with the others. He hoped they were safe, at least. He was also glad they were finally free from WICKED.   
He was jolted from his thoughts by a snapping of a nearby twig. Not having to worry about anything bad since this was Heaven, Newt kept walking forward, albeit, more slower than before. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to pin point the exact location of the noise. If it was Chuck trying to scare him, he needed to be ready with a counter-attack.   
However, Newt wasn’t expecting to hear the familiar voice of someone. Someone who should be alive.   
“Newt?” he heard Thomas ask. Newt spun around, staring at Thomas in shock.   
“Tommy?” Newt whispered, taking a slight step towards Thomas. Thomas mimicked his action, so that the two were now about 5 feet apart. “Thomas…what are you doing here?” Newt asked, taking another shaky step forward, afraid that he was somehow dreaming.   
Thomas finally closed the gap, running at Newt until he slammed into him. Newt felt Thomas’s arms wrap around his middle, not reciprocating the hug due to his shock. Eventually, he slowly moved his hands so that he was hugging Thomas back, enjoying the moment together.   
Realization hit Newt like a lightning bolt. “What’re you doing here, you twat?!” Newt shouted, pulling away from Thomas to stare at him.   
“What do you mean, Newt? I’m dead. Just like you,” Thomas said, obviously a bit confused on Newt’s statement.   
Newt crossed his arms and cocked his hip, glaring at Thomas. “No, shuckface. You should be in Paradise livin’ it up with Minho,” Newt sassed back, raising an eyebrow. “So…what did it? A lightning bolt, a knife…” Newt trailed off, looking at Thomas expectantly.   
Thomas looked down at his feet, shuffling them on the ground. “Myself,” Thomas whispered, not looking up at Newt.   
Newt did a double take. “Yourself? Are you buggin’ mad?” Newt asked, his voice rising a few octaves as he went on. “So you just left Minho? And Brenda? Thomas, you had something to live for!” Newt shouted.  
“I don’t think I’m dead yet,” Thomas mumbled, finally looking up at Newt. Newt noticed how Thomas had dark circles under his eyes. How his cheekbones were slightly more sharper and prominent than before. He didn’t look like everybody else in Heaven. Everyone else was more healthier looking, stronger looking. Thomas looked like he hadn’t slept in months.  
“What’re you talkin’ about shank?” Newt asked, moving towards Thomas.   
“I think…that I’m between life and death. I can feel it. I don’t know, it’s weird,” Thomas said, trailing off at the end.   
“Tommy, you have to go back. What about Minho? He’d be all alone. He’s already lost me, I don’t think he can bear to lose you, too.”   
Thomas sighed, stepping forward. Newt could already see that Thomas’s figure was fading slightly. It sent a pang of sadness to his heart, but he also couldn’t help but feel relieved. “It’s just not the same, Newt. I feel like I’m missing something, like you, Teresa, Chuck…” Thomas said, wrapping his arms around Newt’s middle.   
Newt reached his hand up, resting it on Thomas’s cheek. “Tommy, you -need- to go back. As much as I’d love to have your shuckface up here with us, I just don’t think it’s your time yet. I’m sorry,” Newt mumbled, looking into Thomas’s eyes.   
Thomas’s figure was even more faded now. He looked like a ghost. Newt held back tears. He couldn’t cry. At least, not with Thomas here. He had to be brave.   
Thomas turned and nuzzled into Newt’s hand. He sighed, “I know.”   
Newt stepped back from Thomas’s embrace, although, it was with slight hesitance. He didn’t want Thomas to go just yet, but sadly, he couldn’t control these things.   
He forced a smile on his face and crossed his arms. “Alright, then. Don’t be a twat about it. Go.” Newt said, forcing out a chuckle.   
He could see the faintest smile on Thomas’s lips and finally, Thomas faded completely.   
Newt didn’t know how long he stood in that spot, staring at where Thomas had stood. He could see the faintest prints of Thomas’s shoes, but even those seemed to be fading. There was a light breeze and the branches of the trees rustled together, seeming to give the illusion of whispers. Newt could feel his eyes welling up, and finally, a tear sliding down his cheek.   
Eventually, he wiped his eyes and sniffed. He had to be brave for the others. He couldn’t let anybody know what had happened. Especially Chucky. It would absolutely devastate him.   
Newt nodded, to who, he had no idea, before spinning around and heading back to the Glade. He might as well get comfy and wait until when Thomas finally joined them permanently.   
He would wait for as long as it took—even if it meant decades of waiting.   
———————————  
Thank you to @newtmas for editing this! This is my first and I’d appreciate some feedback please!!


End file.
